Journey to Equestria: Quest for the Stars
by mb7 and mb6
Summary: Amanda, a teenage pyromancer, is sent to Equestria to protect the legendary Crystal Stars from a old foe, but that old foe of hers is hot on her tail. Will she keep them safe or die trying? OC-story
1. Chapter 1

**Mb7: we have decided to make an OC story. This does not follow the plot of TMAOSARD.**

**Mb6: we made this because seven just got back on his Crystal Star Video Game project**

**Mb7: just to make sure we are all on the same page, I will a quick summarization on what Crystal Star is:**

**Crystal Star is a game I have created in my computer class. It is not close to being finished and I just got the software on my own computer. The playable characters of my game (which is only 4) all have their own plot. The characters names are Amanda (the Main character), Bailey, Skiteafa (a name of a girl in my class) and Hazel. Each character have their own abilities. Amanda's ability is she can make and control fire, Bailey is good with technology and uses gadgets (made by her dad) to help out Amanda, Skiteafa has overwhelming strength and speed and Hazel has the power over ice. Amanda is a cheerful girl and a goof-off at times. Bailey is loyal and cares for others, but get scared easily. Skiteafa is a bounty hunter and will stop at nothing to get the job done, but she work for those who tricked her in the past. Hazel is the guardian of the Crystal stars, she takes her job so seriously that she doesn't have time for Amanda's easy nature. The Crystal Stars are these 8 star-shape stones that have their own unique power. Amanda lives with her single mother. Her mother named Angela is a retired hero who leaves the super hero business to her daughter. Bailey lives next door to Amanda with her mother. Hazel live at the altar of the Crystal stars.**

**Mb7: and with that, we will explain more when the time comes. For now, let's get on with the story!**

* * *

Amanda was relaxing on her porch after the last day of her 9th grade year went by. As she was dosing off into sleep, Bailey ran up to Amanda looking sweaty.

"hey, what's up" said the tired Amanda

" Hazel…altar….invaded….LET'S GO!" she said in between breathes

"WHAT?! Fine then! Mom, I'm heading out!" Amanda yelled into her old-fashion house

"be careful, sweetie" Angela said worriedly


	2. Chapter 2

**Mb7: the game is nowhere to be done. It'll take a while until a beta version is released. But I will keep you guys up-to-date on the game.**

* * *

Amanda and Bailey high-tailed to the altar. Bailey brought her backpack filled with her tech. She equip herself with a silver helmet visor and her favorite weapon of all, her trusty arm canon.

"so, you brought everything?" Amanda said while running

"yep! Did you remember to bring your wrist communicator?"

"Yeah" Amanda flashes it to her. Bailey grew tired of running.

"alright….I can't run anymore…" Bailey stop and fell to the ground, panting and coughing. Amanda looked annoyed.

"Girl, this is what happens where you ditch PE class. Also, don't you have your jetpack equipped book bag?"

Bailey stop panting and paused for a bit. "oh yeah…."

Amanda just facepalm. Bailey got up and put her back pack into jetpack mode.

" I'm sorry! I forgot I had that!"

"just….let's just go" Bailey pick up Amanda and hands and they flew to the altar, only to see Hazel standing on top of the temple with her arms crossed, looking up at the sky. Bailey landed next to Hazel.

"Hazel!" Bailey yelled

"so you two made it. Alright."

"so what the heck is going on?" Amanda asked

"Eva's back" she said bluntly

**(Mb7: update. Eva is the queen of darkness and despair. She is the main antagonist of the sequel of my game Crystal star 2: Eva's wrath. One of my friends is making this. Amanda used the eight crystal stars and banished Eva to the underworld where she belong, or so she thought)**

Amanda and Bailey was shocked at this news. Bailey began to panic by chewing on her fingernails and sweating.

" WHAT?! I thought I got rid of her for good!" Amanda said in anger

" apparently not. I have told Skiteafa about this and she thought of the idea of sending them to another planet" Hazel explained

"well, did you send them?"

"yeah. Follow me"

Hazel went into the temple and Amanda dragged Bailey in

"sup" Said Skiteafa, leaning on a wall

"hey. Long time no see" said Amanda, her face turning into a serious face

In the past, Amanda and Skiteafa fought for the stars. They still don't trust each other even if the last time they fought was a few months ago.

"so…um…" Bailey finally spoke up " where did you send them?"

"a world known as Equestria. A world inhabited by ponies."

Skiteafa's face drop. "ponies? Are you kidding me? PONIES?!"

" calm down" Hazel said sternly " these ponies are peace lovers. This is a good place to send them. Now, though, we need to go there and watch over the stars."

" alright, sounds like a plan. How long until Eva gets to this planet?" Amanda asked.

" according to my sensors, she is nearly here!" Bailey said in fear. " Everyone, take a wrist communicator! We might get separated when we go into this new world!"

"good idea, Bailey!" Hazel said. When everyone put on their communicators, the ground started to shake and red clouds filled the sky. Eva's army of globins and monsters started to invaded earth. Eva, herself, came in a carriage moved by devil horses. She landed next to the altar and she fired a sphere of energy at the roof of the altar, revealing the teens.

" WHERE ARE THE STARS?!" Eva yelled

" QUICK! GET IN THE PORTAL!" Hazel yelled as she jumped into it and Bailey following her.

" NO WAY! I'M FIGHTING!" Skiteafa said as she hit her knuckles together

Amanda grabbed her by the red collar on her jacket. "OH NO YOU'RE NOT! WE ARE GOING!" Amanda dragged herself and Skiteafa into the Portal. Eva tried to get in it as well, but it closes when they got in it. She hit the ground in frustration.

"Locate where the portal led to!" she orders her minions

-meanwhile-

Applejack was doing her daily chores in the acres.

" whew, more apples are coming your way, Big ma…..what the hay?"

Applejack notice something falling from the sky and landed in the forest near her place. The impact of that thing was massive, it was falling fast! Rainbow dash heard the crash too and heard three other crashes for different areas, but decided to check on her friend first.

**Mb7: the appearance of my characters in their pony form is the book cover art**

**Amanda: the green unicorn**

**Bailey: the purple pegasus ( I messed up her design and made her an earth pony XD)**

**Skiteafa: the red earth pony**

**Hazel: the light blue unicorn**


	3. Chapter 3

Rainbow quickly rushed over to Apple acres to see if AJ was alright. She got there and was glad to see that Applejack nor any of her family was hurt. "rainbow, we have to see what that was…." Applejack said, pointing in the direction of the crash. Both her and Rainbow Dash went to the crash site, only to see a badly wounded green pony laying there. Applejack quickly ran to the pony and checks its pulse. "She is still alive, but not for long if she stays out here." Rainbow sprung up, flapping her wings as she flies. "then don't just stand there, help me take her back to the farm!" Applejack grinded her teeth at Rainbow, but then complied. At the farm, Granny Smith was wrapping the knocked-out pony's fore legs in a rubbing alcohol-soaked rag. The sting of the alcohol on her open cut cause Amanda to wake up in shock. She jumped to as high as the roof and she bumped her head on the ceiling. The Apple family and Rainbow jumped back in surprise and fear. Amanda landed on her behind and regains her vision. She looks around and sees the apple family in the corner and then sees Rainbow Dash and Applejack surrounding her, them looking like they are ready to attack. "start talking.." Applejack says seriously. " who are you and what happened to you?" Amanda tried to get up, but couldn't stand up due to the fact that she was…..well….a pony. "what the heck?" she thought " I got turn into a pony? This is seriously…." Her thoughts were cut by Rainbow dash, who pushed her into the wall. Amanda groaned in pain from her still fresh wounds. "SHE SAID START TALKING!" Rainbow yelled. Amanda got up on all fours and tried to regain herself. "listen alright? I didn't mean to settle your family! I was sent to this planet to get the crystal stars!" "Likely story!" Rainbow said as she hit her hoofs together. "now, now" Granny smith finally spoke up. "let's just let the darling tell her story and then we'll judge if it's true or not" The others compiled.

In Canterlot, the two princesses, Celestia and Luna, was in the throne room filling papers out. While they were doing that, a large crash was heard and all the guards in the room rushed to the windows. They see a badly injured ice-blue unicorn with purple hair. Celestia orders the guards to retrieve the pony and bring her to the infirmary.

**Mb6: guys, should me and seven type this story like TMAOSARD or keep it like this?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hazel's POV**

I woke up in a hot pink nursery. The pain in my body was intense, I couldn't move. Actually, I can't move period point blank. I was wrapped in bandages and with a pad on my…..horn? Since when did I have a horn? Before I tried and talk to the nurse, a tall pony with long shiny hair and a crown walked in. I can tell she runs things here. Her face lifted up when she saw me awake. " finally good that you woke up!" she said with a cheerful tone. I tried to get up, but the pain pulled me back down. Her face turned into a worried look. " don't strain yourself!" she said to me, pushing me down. "your body isn't fully recovered!" "this is nothing.." I said to her. Her expression tells otherwise. "you need to stay in bed, if you want live that is" my expression turned into a shocked face. "yes. Your condition is THAT bad." I sighed in defeat. "fine then. May I have your name?" "Celestia, otherworlder" "how did you know I am from another world?" I asked in disbelief. She simply smiled "everypony on this planet knows me! If you don't, then you are not of this world." Wow, everyone knows her? Is she a queen or something? "My name is Hazel." I finally spoke up. Since she is kind enough and knows I'm from another world, I guess I can tell her "me and my friends was sent here to collect and guard the crystal stars." "Crystal Stars?" she asked interested "long story short, the source of power and energy. The queen of darkness, Eva, is after us to get the stars. They are scattered out on this planet." Celestia got up and paced a bit, probably thinking this over.

**Celestia's POV**

Is what this outsider saying true? If it is, then Equestria is in trouble for sure. " I would show you what the stars look like," she began "but since I lost my hand, I can't use my magic" she said, looking down at her hoofs. I couldn't help but laugh. She had an annoyed face on.

**Hazel's POV**

Ok, this bitch is laughing at what I said. I wish I could put her on ice. " sorry" she said "but since you are a unicorn, you can still use magic. It takes practice!" my face lighted a bit. I focused my magic to my horn and what do you know, I hologram of the stars appeared.

**Mb7: sorry about the short chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hazel's POV**

After I got done explaining the situation to her, she agreed to help. Man, these ponies are kind. I looked at my wrist-commentator to see if it is still function and it was. I called Bailey.

**Bailey's POV**

Ow, my head. Where am I? Rough landing it looks like because I was in a crater. I tried to walk but I lost my feet…..and hands. I've been turned into a pony. I looked around and to my luck, the blue crystal star! I tied to pick it up with my ha…..hooves. Dang it, I don't have any fingers! Um…this is awkward. I looked at myself. I was a dark purple pony with black-stripe wings. I still had my blonde hair and my tail with yellow and pink. I also got this picture of a ranch and screw-driver on my butt. Hmm…what to do now? Suddenly, my commentator ringed.

"Bailey, Bailey can you read me?" It was Hazel. I sigh in relief to hear that she was ok.

"yeah. I can hear you loud and clear"

"Ok. Apparently, I'm in this city called Canterlot. The ruler of this planet found me and put me back to good health. How is it on your end?"

"I fell into this town which I don't know the name of. Good news, though, I got a star with me!"

"Good job then!"

**Celestia's POV**

I can't help but to cut in. They sound like they need help in this.

"Mind if I can talk to her?" I asked

"Why?"

" I think I might know where she is."

"Hazel? You still there?" Bailey asked

"Bailey, the ruler of this planet wants to talk to you."

She hands me the device. I have no idea how to work it.

"just press that red button and start talking" Hazel explained

I did so and the device static a bit.

"Hello? Can you hear me?"

"are you the ruler?" she asked

"Yes, my name is Celestia. Back on topic, I might have an idea on your location. Tell me what you see around you."

She told me everything she saw and my prediction was correct: she was in Ponyville.

"Alright then. I will send my star student to you to give you a home and the basic this about this world. As for Hazel, she will stay with me and start searching for the Crystal Stars."

"got it!"

I gave the device back to Hazel and Started writing.

_Dear Twilight, you are going to have some company.  
_

**Mb7: update for my game! Power ups. Since Six was too lazy to tell about them, I will. Power ups comes in the form of gems, the type of power varies with the color of the gem you got.**

**Red gem- gives your character a temporary boost in power, making you attacks stronger**

**Blue gem – gives your character a temporary shield**

**Yellow gem- screen nuke, takes out ALL enemies on screen very rare**

**Green gem- extra life**

**Pink gem- refills you health**


End file.
